


Not the Only 12 Year Old

by adamparrish, JadenR5Fam



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamparrish/pseuds/adamparrish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenR5Fam/pseuds/JadenR5Fam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gangsey is bored at Monmouth. Noah suggests a game of Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Only 12 Year Old

Bored. That was the word that described everyone currently at Monmouth Manufacturing. Gansey was lying on the floor chewing mint leaves, Ronan was absently petting Chainsaw, Adam was doing nothing, Blue looked like she was contemplating the meaning of life, and Noah was being Noah.  
“What do you guys want to do?” Gansey asked for the fourth time. The only answer he received in return were several groans.  
“I have an idea.” Noah piped up.  
“What is it?” Blue asked.  
“We could play truth or dare.”  
“What are you, twelve?” Ronan asked. He didn’t seem opposed to the idea; if he were he would have flatly stated ‘No’.  
“Actually I’m older than all of you. And come on. It could be fun!” Noah had a huge grin on his face that wouldn’t let anyone say no to him. Noah was like a puppy in a way: you didn’t want to upset him and you’d feel horrible if you ever did. His sad face was absolutely pitiful. So everyone agreed to play.

“Okay,” Noah said once everyone had gotten into a circle on the floor, “why don't do you first, Adam?” He looked to his friend who lifted his head upon hearing his name. He seemed to have been distracted by something.  
“Yeah, sure,” he said, focusing his attention on the Noah, and on deciding whom to ask first. “Gansey, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Who do you like?”  
Gansey opened his mouth to protest, but Noah broke in.  
“Guess I'm not the only twelve year old!” He laughed.   
He avoided making eye contact with Adam as best he could. There could only be one reason why Adam would ask him that sort of question: he knew whose name Gansey would say. He made a face at Noah and, after a moment’s hesitation, looked over at Blue and said, “Her.” 

Noah was visibly upset, but he tried not to show it. He didn’t want to make it obvious that he was jealous. No one needed to know he liked Blue  
“Noah,” Gansey said. “Truth or dare?”   
“Dare.” Noah answered without hesitation.   
Gansey contemplated what he would ask Noah for a few seconds. He whispered something in Blue’s ear. She nodded. Gansey turned back towards Noah and said: “Sit on Blue’s lap for the rest of the game.”  
Noah looked over at Blue to make sure she was okay with it. Upon her nod of confirmation, he moved over and sat on her lap. “Hi.” Noah said, giggling.  
“Hi.” Blue said. She couldn’t help but smile back at Noah.

Noah forced himself to look away from Blue before he gave himself away. He shifted his attention to Adam, who sat across from him and next to Ronan.  
“Adam,” Noah started, making a note to himself of how close Adam and Ronan were sitting, and how their knees almost touched, “truth or dare?”

“Um.” Ronan interjected. “Forgetting someone?”  
“Oh, calm down, Ronan.” Noah said, smirking to himself. “Truth or dare, Adam?”  
Adam considered for a moment. “Dare,” he replied hoping Noah wouldn’t make him do anything too bad.  
“Kiss someone. Anyone.” Said Noah, still smirking.

Adam just sat there for a second, staring at Noah and trying not to meet Blue’s eyes, which proved to be pretty difficult since Noah was sitting on her. Noah clearly knew what he was doing and, although Adam hated to give him the satisfaction, he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass to do what he’d always wished he had the courage to do.

Adam looked away from Noah and turned to face Ronan on his left. Before any of the others had time the question it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ronan’s

Ronan froze for a second, making Adam worry that this had been a mistake. But Ronan had only frozen out of surprise, not because he objected to the kiss.  
Once Ronan showed that he was more than okay with the kiss, Adam put one hand around Ronan’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, and ran his other hand down Ronan's back.  
While this was happening, Gansey and Blue were watching them in confusion. Blue looked at Noah, who still had a smirk on his face.  
“NoAH!” She exclaimed.”You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” She asked in a lower voice., so that neither Adam or Ronan would hear her (not that they were paying much attention anyway)’  
Noah only nodded in reply.  
Gansey was still looking on, perplexed. “What,” he managed to get out. “Is happening?”  
“Don’t act like this isn’t what you’ll do when you find Glendower.” Said Noah, trying not to laugh at his own comment.  
“Uh, guys?” Blue said. “Think this is getting a little out of control?” She asked.  
Noah and Gansey looked back at the other two boys. Ronan had his hands up Adam’s shirt, trying to take it off. A small sound escaped Adam’s lips, and Noah and Gansey exchanged a glance. Noah mouthed “Pull them apart”.

Adam’s hands had found their way to the hem of Ronan’s jeans, and Gansey rose from his spot on the ground.  
“That’s quite enough, Parrish,” Gansey said, placing a hand firmly on Adam’s shoulder and pulling him away from Ronan. “This has to end now. We are done. Ronan, let’s just say you got your dare. No more making out.” Gansey turned to Blue and Noah, about to ask them if they agreed, but they seemed otherwise occupied.  
Blue and Noah were leaning towards each other, going in for a kiss. Gansey practically screamed. “NO. NO MORE OF THIS. END THIS NOW.”  
Noah couldn’t stop giggling.  
“Don’t worry,” Blue said. “We’re done, too.” She was doing her best to keep a straight face, and at the moment, she was succeeding. She’d probably crack before long, but Noah’s next statement saved her:  
“Now who wants to play spin the bottle?”  
Gansey looked like he could have fainted.  
“No,” Blue interjected, “I think that's enough for the night.” She glanced over at Ronan and caught his eye as he and Adam stood up silently and walked to the door.


End file.
